


With The Suit On?

by sixnumbers



Series: Steve and You: A Beautiful (but weird) Relationship [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has fantasies of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. star spangled man with a plan

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN IN MY WIP FOLDER FOR SO LONG I'M SO DISTRESSED AND I'M TRASH
> 
> Oh my God. this thing has become a monster and I'M SO GLAD I'm finally putting it up! It's 14 pages of fluff, smut, weird bathing roleplay and probably 20 other things I don't notice. This is my first honestly-beta'd work, so shoutouts to bouzingo @ tumblr for being so kind! :3
> 
> well here goes nothing

After that night, you can't help but feel a little light on your feet, and you have a bit more spring in your step. _You just had sex with a national icon_. And you were his first! And you think it's a _little_ weird you're so excited about it.

He drops you off at home that morning, and gives you a goodbye kiss. You still haven't told anyone you're with him. You have a stupid worry that you might jinx it, but you don't even know who would believe you anyway. What kind of nerd move would it be to say 'I'm dating Steve Rogers”? Half of Tumblr insists they already do. So you keep all the details to yourself at work, smirking whenever you think of him.

Steve calls later that night, when you're about halfway through a Netflix binge rewatch of your favorite show.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Hey.” You hear the relieved smile on his voice. He hates leaving messages. When he ran late to your second date, he made the voicemail as short of possible to let you know. “I wanted to check in on you.”

“I'm perfectly fine.”

“I... I just miss you.”

“You're adorable,” you say, sure your smirk is coming through over the phone. “I miss you too.”

“I got home and it was quiet, empty. I washed the dishes and thought of you...wait. That sounds awful, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” you say with a chuckle. “Dishes remind me of people, too.”

“Okay, okay. Then that didn't sound nearly as awful as I thought. It's just... you're the first person I've actually had over here.”

“Really? No friends, no other dates, nothing?”

“Haven't been on a date since I moved to the area. I only had two in New York.”

“I'm not sure if I should feel sad or worried.”

“Neither. I've never been very good with dating.”

“Me neither.”

There's a pause, natural and gentle, before Steve speaks again.

“Do you wanna see me again, maybe... next weekend? I'm busy all week and I know your schedule can be a little-”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

“I... I don't know. Irrational worry. What do you wanna do?”

“Wanna go for pizza on Saturday?”

Steve laughs.

“Sounds great.”

\------------

You aren't sure when you got the inkling that Steve wasup to something. But given his 'busy all week' texts are shorter than you're used to, you have to guess that something's definitely up. Even when he was away for two weeks, he still managed to send you a long message before he went to sleep.

Which typically meant he would wake you up with a text. It got you through missing his company, though it was the reason your second date was postponed. And ran late, since he got caught in some other Avenger business.

Was he going to surprise you? And what kind of surprise would he bring?

\-------------

“... Do you want me to wear the suit?”

Your eyes go wide. Do you want him to wear _ **the suit**_ _?_ You finish chewing your bite of pizza and set the rest back down on your plate.

“In what context, sweetie?”

There's an obvious blush creeping across his cheeks, smile firmly nervous. He looks around before he responds.

“Sexually?”

You play down your excitement, as your heart feels like it just jumped. “Is that even comfortable?”

He sighs, seemingly relieved you aren't leaving in a huff.

“Not the most comfortable thing in the world. Helmet’s a little tight... but I’ve got one that’s a little more comfy than the others.”

“Oh, like the one you wore for the USO tours?”

“Kinda,” he laughs, “The original’s over at SHIELD, under lock and key before the exhibition opens. I'm surprised anyone kept it.”

“You’re getting a exhibition?”, you say, surprised. Why did he decide to tell you now? You briefly consider that you’ve never dated a man with his own museum exhibit.

He rubs the back of his neck, shyly.

“Yeah. It’s a little weird, I guess. I’ve only seen bits of it. Most of it's coming together without my input. It's all old stuff anyway. Copyright, I guess.”

He chuckles and shrugs. “It doesn't matter to me. If it will make people happy, I'm happy.” He smirks, raising his eyebrows. “But, back to the topic at hand.”

“Tell me more”, you say sweetly. “It’s your idea after all.”

“Let’s pretend I save you from... a burning building.”

You furrow your brows. “Okay, sure.”

“You don't like it?”

“No, no! It's cute. Keep going.”

“And I’m taken by you, almost as soon as I get you out of harm's way. And you're taken by me, too? You like the uniform, and what you've heard about me. ”

“I'd like you with or without the mask, Steve.”

“Well, since you don’t have anywhere else to go, I offer my apartment. But you’re all covered with soot and you smell like smoke. I-I offer to take care of you. I get you cleaned up, and you don’t protest. I help bathe you--and you kiss me. And it all kind of goes from there.”

Your face breaks into a big, warm smile. “I like it. It's a cute idea.”

“Would you be up for that?” His face is suddenly concerned. “I’d take it off to-” and his eyes dart around again, “be inside of you. But it’s in different parts--I could keep some parts on?”

“Whatever you want, sweetie. I'm on board anyway.”

Steve sighs happily. You’ll let him know later you’ve always had a thing about the uniform, too. Having him pull you into a kiss, immediately post-battle, would be a dream come true.

 


	2. safe in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve puts a plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out really long! @_@

You both settle on a date later that week. Luckily, he isn’t called into any secret missions (that you know of, that is). You wait, patiently, for him on the stoop of your building. It’s a beautiful, warm night, far and few between in your neck of the woods. You’ve settled on a button-down dress to wear for the night. You see a motorcyclist drive, surprisingly carefully, down the street. They pull up directly in front of your stoop, and you take a good look at this mysterious character.

“Steve?”

He takes off his helmet, and smiles big as you jump up, run over and throw your arms around him.

“When did you get this?”

“I’ve had it,” he states as he hands you a helmet, “just been using the company car for a bit.”

You eagerly snap on the helmet. By the looks of it, you guess it’s meant more for a scooter. Steve’s a careful enough driver, so you're not too concerned. You hop on the bike behind him, putting your arms around his waist and pulling yourself flush with his back.

“Ready?”

“Sure am, Cap.”

And off you ride. The murmur of traffic and the roar of the engine are oddly soothing. Steve doesn’t look back at you, but does brush against your hand with his at stop lights. You aren’t paying much attention to the world around you until he pulls you back with his touch.

He slows in front of his building, taking off his helmet and unzipping his jacket before turning it off. He’s a bit sweaty, his shirt starting to cling to his torso when he unzips his jacket, his hair a mess. It’s a breathtaking sight. He gives you a hand off the bike.

“I hope that wasn’t scary.”

“No, no. I’ve been on bikes before.”

“Oh. Good, then,” he smiles. “Learn something new about you every day, it seems.”

You hug him, letting his quickly cooling shirt send a chill across your chest. He holds you for a moment, seeming to wait for your move.

“Let’s go upstairs,” you say, looking up at him with a small smile.

\-------

Steve takes a moment in his room to change, and you realize _why_ he took his motorcycle. You smell a bit earthy, your outfit a bit dusty. You wonder if that was intentional. He's far sneakier than you thought.

You suddenly question your decision making. Would you let any other guy pull you into a weird fantasy so early? Probably not. But, you both share the same weird fantasy. It made saying 'yes' a little easier. And you've felt safer with Steve than probably any other guy you've been with. Usually by the third date, you decide if you want to keep seeing someone or not. You didn't even need to think too long about if you wanted to keep seeing Steve. Which was a relief. The last thing you wanted is for your dream man to be unsettlingly...unsettling.

“I’m sorry about your apartment,” he says in a strong voice. You turn and find him in uniform, but it's not the one he wears anymore. It fits him perfectly, the silver zipper seems perfect for you to pull down later. His cowl is up and you smile, but remember the role quickly and look down, distressed, and toe the carpet.

“It’s alright. I had insurance and my cat was at the vet.”

“You surely had family mementos and things that can’t be replaced.”

You nod, sadly, and he comes closer to you, and puts his hands on your arms. You look up at his eyes and it’s like looking at a new person. In the uniform, his gaze doesn’t waver and his hands feel heavier. It’s like he’s wearing the justice he hopes to embody. It’s kinda sexy.

Okay. _Really_ sexy.

Concern grows in his eyes. “You don’t look so well. Let's sit down.”

He takes your hand and leads you to his sofa, sitting sideways to let your head rest on the back cushion. Steve sits down next to you, a perfect amount of just-close-enough but not too far away. It's a nice medium, and you like it. He connects the space by holding your hand again. It's _odd_ , you notice, feeling the warm leather of these thick gloves, but you like it. It's comforting.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Electrical fire, of all things.” You sigh heavily. “The building is kind of old, and the wiring is too. It was my apartment and a few others.”

“You must have been terrified.”

“Yeah, I got out early enough. It was already too big to put out by the time it got to my place. It took out the whole wall in seconds. I was just able to grab my bag, but it had my laptop in it, so not all was lost,” you end with a shrug.

Steve nods, listening intently. He's probably listens to things like this a lot. You try to put the thought of 'why would Cap be at a fire?' out of your head. That's the whole point of roleplay: it's kind of silly and kind of illogical.

“You must be tired,” he said, squeezing your hand. “Would you like to lay down?”

“That would be nice,” you chirp.

Steve takes your hand and leads you into his room, and you feign surprise.

“Very modest.”

“The uniform tends to throw people off. I'm not nearly as flashy.”

He laughs a little, and you take a seat on the bed, idly swiping your hand against the bedspread.

A devious though goes through your head and you smirk, but try to put your mouth back to normal quickly.

“Captain?”

Steve shivers a little, eyes lighting up. Oh, so that's what he wanted? You make note of that to use later.

“Could you...maybe...”

You insinuate you want him closer by taking off your shoes and wiggle your feet, all while keeping your eyes on him. He seems to mentally stumble.

“You want me to... rub your feet?”

“If that's not too much?”

“No”, he said, shaking his head. “Not at all.”

Steve stands next to you and crouches down, taking a leg in his hands and stroking down it gently. He strokes the tops of your feet, and then rubs his thumbs on your soles. His gloves are supple and soft on your feet, as any well-worn leather should be.

He takes off his gloves and puts his bare hands on you, and his hands are warm and soft and _perfect_. The massage isn't light, he honestly kneads your tendons and stretches your toes. He finishes with one leg and works on the next, all staring up at you lovingly. You're kind of high on how happy this is making you. He looks up at you, eager for approval. He wants to play this out a little longer, though you know it’s hard with all the noises you can’t help but make. You like massages a lot. He finishes with a lavish, long stroke over your calf muscles.

“Are they any better now, miss?” He’s back in character, and sets your feet back down. You stroke them gently across his thighs, which makes him shiver again. You wanna see how long he keeps it together.

“Much better. Thank you, Captain.”

“Please,” he says with a smile, “call me Steve.”

“Oooh. First name basis with Captain America?”

“I don’t know your name, miss,” and you know his eyebrows are raised under the mask. “Would you mind telling me?”

You tell him your name, and he smiles.

“A lovely name,” and he doesn’t finish what you can only guess would be ‘for a lovely woman.’

“You’re very doting, Steve. Are you like this with all the people you save?”

“You’re a special case,” he reassures.

You moan softly, and can’t help but stroke his cheek with a toe. He places a kiss on the side of your leg, and then looks away, worried.

“I’m not sure what’s come over me.”

“It’s quite alright, Steve.”

He sighs heavily, and quivers a bit. You love it.


	3. wash away the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing foreplay? Bathing foreplay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i've been kind of miserable lately and haven't posted the next bit. here's this. i personally find bathing someone very sexy, so it's not as weird to me as it might be to others. -shrug-
> 
> There are four chapters to this because wow this got out of hand. whoops.

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Could I use your shower?”

He looks confused, before his face settles back to normal. “Yes. Of course. This house is all yours.”

“Thank you”, you say sweetly. He looks so cute on his knees in front of you.

“Would you like help?”

You raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“It wouldn't be much good to have you back on your feet after a massage, right?”

“So—what are you suggesting?”

“I could carry you”, he says in a lower tone. Your body tenses at the suggestion.

“Alright”, you say with a smirk. “Makes sense.”

You open your arms with a smile, and Steve stands, bending over to pick you up bridal style. You look at him as he walks you both to the other room, and nuzzle across his shoulder. He come through the door sideways, and sets you gently on the edge of his tub. He turns the tap on just on the hot side of warm, and you go to close the drain.

“Let me find a towel for you. There should be soap already in the dish.”

Before you can say anything, he rushes out. You do like to watch him leave, so there's not much of a complaint. You decide to unbutton your dress, and as you get halfway, he comes back, cowl-less, with a towel and washcloth. His hair is a mess, but you like the look of it. He turns away, looking upward at the ceiling.

“I apologize. I saw the door open and thought…”

“It’s all right.”

“Can I-” Steve swallows hard, not turning his gaze to you, “join you?”

“Yes, please? There’s probably a lot of soot on my back.”

“Right. And you need help--”

You both say ‘getting it off.’ You smirk, just a little bit, and watch him fake-decide on what to do.

He turns and walks toward you, and then goes to kneel. You unbutton the rest of your dress and he watches intently, worrying his bottom lip as he stares up at you. As you shrug it off, he clenches his jaw, trying to keep his composure. You’re down to wearing your strapless bra and undies.

He murmurs your name. “You are beautiful. I shouldn’t...”

“Stay”, you whisper, and you take his hand and place it on your thigh. He strokes up you, his hands hesitant. You wonder what's acting and what's honest nervousness. You moan softly, and look Steve in the eyes. He seems mesmerized by you. You turn away to the tub and turn off the water. You turn back to him, and unsnap your bra, laying it aside on the floor, and wriggle out of your panties. Steve sits, still watching you, biting his bottom lip so hard you worry it will bleed. You look down at him as he takes his other hand to stroke down your legs, making your breath catch.

“Water’s getting cold, Cap.”

He seems to snap back to the roleplay, and he nods.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then.”

You note it’s a little too warm as you let the water envelop you, but that’s what happens when you don’t keep track of the temperature. Surprisingly, none of it splashes out. Steve wets the washcloth, soaping it quickly. It is not a soap you usually use, but it can be okay for right now. He washes your face first, you smile at the welcome warmth. He takes to washing your arms next. He’s honestly washing you, and takes his palm to cup water to rinse you. He goes underwater to lift your legs, washing up to mid-thigh, then re-soaps the washcloth and looks to you. You realize how sensuous and quiet this has been, and it makes you smile.

“I’m not much of a talker.”

“Didn’t expect you to be. You’re a warrior, not the President,” you say with a chuckle.

Steve hums in agreement. “I'm not cut out for that gig. Can I get your back?”

You nod, and sit up, turning around to show your back and butt to him. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he rubs the washcloth against your back. Steve breathes heavily, and you feel his gaze go back from your ass to your shoulders.

“There you are. Do you feel better?”

“No,” you say flatly, turning around. The smile on his lips died, but there was still a sparkle in his eyes at your insistence. “There’s a lot more of me to wash.”

He pauses, looks you up and down, and hands you the washcloth. “I didn’t want to…”

You give it right back. “Yes.”

He looks surprised. “You want me to wash your…”

You nod with a happy, warm smile.

“It would be my pleasure,” he stammers.

He dips the washcloth back into the water, still pretty clean, and resoaps the cloth heavily until it nearly turns the same color as the soap itself. He washes your chest, gentle around your collarbones and across your breasts and stomach. You put your hand on one shoulder as he intently washes the part of your legs he neglected next, which makes you quiver slightly. His hand travels down between your legs and Steve looks back up at you.

You say nothing, just spreading your legs a bit, enough to get his hand between them. You steady yourself on his shoulders with both hands, shuddering at his touch. The feeling of the washcloth isn’t as much of a turn-on as it is just the fact that he’s washing you and it feels so... raw and intimate. You sigh happily as he finishes, wringing out the cloth in the tub water.

“Now, how about that? Do you feel better now?”

“Mmhm. Much better,” you purr. “Thank you.”

He nods with a proud smile, as if he had just finished washing Lady Liberty herself. You dip back down in the water to rinse out all the soapiness, running your hands all over yourself. Steve still watches, intently, as if he’s trying to carve this moment in his mind. You look back at him, and he tilts his head, watching you with a warm smile. You sit back up and put yourself right in front of him. He moves closer to you, and then you seem to move in tandem, letting both your lips meet. The kiss is warm, sweet and restrained. You break apart and Steve sighs, as if he dropped a weight off his chest. You don't move away, nuzzling your nose against his.

“You can dry me off too…if you’d like.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, then nods in agreement.

“You’ve had a hard day,” he responds.

You pull away to undo the tub drain, and then stand up and step out. Steve stays on his knees, but grabs the towel and begins to rub it on your legs. He is restrained when drying your mound, only spending a few wipes on it before working up to your torso, and your arms.

Steve silently seems to worship you, and you feel this level of reverence you never had before. He stands up and dries your back, and kisses your shoulder. You coo happily, and he finishes drying all the wet spots he finds.

“Are you gonna give me a ride to the bed, Cap?”

“Yes. Of course.”

He bends a bit to pick you up, holding you close with an arm around your waist and another just below your butt. The feel of fabric on your bare skin is a delight, the texture only slightly rough and surprisingly warm.

He lays you back down on the bed and pauses.

“If you'd like”, and he lights up again, “there's some lotion in my bag.”

He raises his eyebrows, then nods and walks out the room. You laugh a little. _That’s your man_ , you think.

 

 


	4. let's hear it for captain america

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve Rogers finally have sex. That's the chapter. Oh, and sexy lotion rubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken me...so long...to write. That's what happens when you're grey-ace and writing smut @_@ UHM ANYWAY, here's the rest of the story! You finally knock boots with Steve Rogers...again. :D

You lay there, warm and damp, and sink a little more into his bed. It’s relatively firm, but has a little softness to it. You didn’t notice how comfortable it was the last time you were in it.

Steve comes back with the lotion you keep in your bag. It's technically hand lotion, but you didn't want to bother with a larger bottle or even a jar. You sit up as he kneels down, taking a squeeze of the tube and rubbing it into your legs. Just having his hands on you again makes you warm. He rubs the excess on your hips, and then takes more for your arms.

You smile down at him as he keeps working lotion into your skin, now not avoiding your torso. He’s astoundingly gentle even while he lays you down, hovers over you. You just hear each other breathing, the sound of his hands slick over your skin. He ends back on his knees with your feet, making sure to rub your heels, before he kisses your leg again and rests his head on your thigh.

“Have I done alright?”

“Yes, amazing,” you respond, sitting up and cupping his bare cheek.

How can he look so vulnerable right now? Even while wearing this decidedly tough uniform, he still has softness in his eyes, his mouth parted and his chest heaving. His erection is straining against his pants, which you notice have a fly, and you stroke his neck and jaw gently. He moans and arches into your touch.

“I should probably redress you.”

As he makes a move to get up, you grab his hand.

“Captain,” you moan, making sure to sound as needy as possible. He takes a deep breath to hide his shudder, eyes widening. “Don’t you wanna spend a little more time with me?”

He raises his eyebrows, expression hopeful. “Sure—absolutely. Whatever you like.”

You brush your thumb over his lips, and then take his chin to gently guide him up toward you. He follows, looking lovestruck, and your lips meet in a gentle kiss. Steve strokes your sides, and you moan into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath, pressing soft kisses to your jaw. “Whatever you ask from me, I’ll do”, he says, voice warm and low.

“Don’t give me ideas,” you murmur. You feel Steve smile against your skin. “Right now I just want you…”

“How?”

You kiss him again as you guide his hand between your legs. He slides two fingers deep into you and you moan into the kiss. “Yes, _yes_...”

Steve moves to kiss your neck, thrusting into you slowly while his thumb brushes against your clit. You’re in no rush to end this so soon. He moves down, dotting a few kisses on your chest before he takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

You fall back onto the bed and he comes right with you, bending over you with one arm to support yourself. Your hands run through his hair and stroke his back, remembering he’s still wearing the uniform. You undo the flap at the front of his top, unveiling the rest of his zipper which you pull down. You get your hands under the outer layer, and you run your hands over his chest as he stares up at you wide-eyed.

Steve pulls himself away from you, and you don't get a chance to question why when he suddenly moves your legs onto the bed. He presses them open and fits his face between them. Your fingers swirl through his hair as he sucks your clit, pressing fingers inside of you again. His thrusts are fast and a little rough, but it all feels amazing. You whimper loudly, a bit surprised on how...well, turned on and eager he is.

“Slow down,” you whisper, and he acquiesces, taking long licks across your clit while his fingers slow into a steady rub of your g-spot. He looks up with big, apologetic eyes and you shudder, clenching around his fingers.

“Oh, _Captain_ ,” you moan, knowing it would get to him. You put another hand in his hair and stroke, tease his scalp with your nails. “You feel so good…”

Steve says nothing, keeps working his tongue. He reaches his free hand up and teases a nipple with his fingers, before taking your breast into his palm to knead.

“Take off more of your uniform,” you say. Steve leaves you with some reluctance, removing his shoes. You watch, hands across your torso, as he takes off his jacket and belt without moving his gaze away from you for too long.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers, finally unzipping the pants to expose black briefs that look amazing in contrast to the bright blue of his undershirt. “Do you want me to leave the shirt on?”

“This is your fantasy, sweetheart.”

You sit up and slide your hands under his shirt, caressing his strong abs and up to his chest. Steve smiles, biting his lip again. You sit up and pull down his pants and briefs, taking his exposed cock in your hand to stroke. He kisses you, trying to regain control by making it slow and gentle.

You nip at his earlobe, teasing it between your teeth. “I want you inside me”, you groan.

Steve grins and kisses you, and you both settle back on the bed. Steve takes a moment to take off his pants and underwear, tossing them off the bed. He goes over to the nightstand and fishes around in it briefly.

“Sweetie?”

Steve turns back to you as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary. “I bought rubbers.”

You smirk. “No one says rubbers anymore. And why?”

Steve finally pulled a wrapper out before opening it. “I—it made sense for the whole fantasy. And it would be easier on you.”

You furrow your brows for a moment, even while watching Steve carefully roll the condom on, but ultimately shrug with a smirk.

“Makes sense.”

“Good. Glad you're not mad.”

“Yes, a man using condoms. I'd be _furious_ ”, you say with heavy sarcasm.

He gets between your legs again and pulls you into a kiss, slow and unrushed like the whole night has been. You curl into his caress, and he only takes a moment to find your entrance and sliding all the way into you.

“ _God_ ,” he mutters, placing his forehead on your shoulder. He pauses, briefly, before he gets right back to moving. Even though he seems a bit overwhelmed, he doesn't go too quickly, keeping a steady pace.

“Are you alright?” you ask.

Steve stops. “Yeah, just... _wow_.”

“This was _your_ idea, babe.”

“Yes, but I'm a lot more worked up than I thought. I've been hard since the bath.”

“That's what fetishes do,” you say with a chuckle.

“Does this count as a fetish?”

“Might as well”, you say sweetly, nudging his side with your knee since he stopped.

Steve takes the hint and starts up again, He kisses you again and you moan into his mouth, run fingers through his heavily mussed hair. You start to rock your hips in time with his, which makes both of you grind into each other and moan.

“Good?”

“ _Very_ ,” you groan, but tap his shoulder as if you want to stop.

Steve looks at you, confused, and pauses.

“Do you wanna try a new position?”

You've been curious to try your hand at taking the reigns with him again, and thought this would be a good moment to. If he's supposed to be the serious superhero in this scenario, you can still be the fun, worldly woman.

“Oh?” He pauses again, stroking his hands up your sides and letting his thumbs graze over your nipples. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Well—I wanna be on top. Sound fun?”

Steve's eyes go wide, but he nods, sliding out of you and wiping his brow. He finally peels off his shirt and you sit up to kiss his neck. You can't help nibbling gently, leaving a faint mark on his flushed skin. He groans as your other hand strokes across his chest, and you press soft kisses against his collarbone.

Steve lays down and you make a show of straddling his hips, wasting no time lining him up and enveloping him. He groans low as you make your way down, closing his eyes when you're flush with his hips. You take a minute to adjust. Steve strokes a hand over your hip soothingly, and you stroke your hand over his. You grind against him to start, evoking a soft sigh from Steve. When you actually start riding him, he arches his back, trying to meet you better. A distressed “ _oh, fuck_ ” falls out of your mouth, mainly out of surprise of how different things felt. It's intense, too much, but you want it all the same.

“Is that a good noise?” Steve's tone is slightly worried.

You nod and place your hands on Steve's shoulders, gaining leverage to keep going and stay balanced. The roll of your hips is making him quiver, which you do on and off when you get tired of bouncing on him. It should feel awkward, but Steve's hands are all over you, and he's smiling the whole time. His little noises encourage you, and his expression is absolutely blissful. It's not long before you're both breathing heavy and sweaty, pawing all over each other in between kisses. You move his hand to your clit and he rubs over it, trying a few places before he finds the right one, making you tense up.

“Right there”, you moan, and you close your eyes and ride him slow. His other hand runs across your thigh and he thrusts upward, meeting your movements. You steady yourself on him and he takes over entirely, building your orgasm up slowly. When you do come, it's almost surprising, and you dissolve into moans and whimpers with how strong it is. Steve doesn't let up until you move his hands away, shaking all over.

It's a long moment before you open your eyes and bend down to kiss Steve again, and sigh happily. You lay your head on his shoulder and take a deep breath.

“Good?”

You laugh. “Great. I can keep at it, if you want.”

Steve shakes his head.

“I can take over from here.”

You grin. “Alright, Cap.”

You kiss him again, moving his hands to grip your hips again. You're happy to go along for the ride, though you're still pretty sensitive. He starts slow, rocking up into you, which makes your nerves hum. His thrusts soon progress into erratic, hard enough to make you moan again. His thighs shake under you and you move your head to kiss him again, seeming to seal his orgasm as he groans into your mouth. With how hard he grabs you, you're positive you'll feel it tomorrow. Steve slows, making tiny noises as you continue kissing, before he stops completely. You both smile and you cup his face, stroking over his cheeks with your thumbs.

“Everything alright,” Steve finally asks.

You kiss him gently. “Yes. It was great. You feelin' okay?”

“Never been better,” Steve says with a smirk.

You give him another kiss, before sliding off of him carefully while holding the condom. Steve hastily removes the condom and rolls to toss it in the trash, while you lay back down on the bed. When he comes back, you kiss him again and snuggle up to him, laughing lightly.

“What's so funny?”

“This. This was _ridiculous_.”

“But you had fun?”

“It was a lot of fun”, you add, kissing him again.

“Good. That's all I could hope for.”

You press him close again and close your eyes, not at all tired but wanting to just sit in silence for a moment. As if he read your mind, he strokes patterns over your back and seems to be comfortable not speaking for a while. Though it was a little silly, you're glad he felt comfortable sharing something with you.

 


End file.
